Luke (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Luke and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Luke is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Luke is an impulsive, enthusiastic and cheerful carpenter who loves his axe and, well, chopping wood! He has a "hip" way of talking and loves adventures and making accomplishments. Despite his rough and wild exterior he's truly a sweet and caring guy with good intentions. He's a very enthusiastic worker and enjoys life to the fullest. He is extroverted and embraces friendship and life without hesitation. Luke is dressed in a sort of "hip" way also, with a white bandana with red flames, a white t-shirt partly hidden by a dark brown jacket. He wears a light necklace with a fang-shaped pendant and pale blue jeans (Also see Alternate Appearance at the bottom of the page) and if you choose him as your husband he wears a sky-blue tuxedo for the wedding. He is passionate and keen to equal (if not, suceed) his father Dale. First Meeting You first meet Luke when you go to Ganache Mine District, past the Blacksmith's and to the forest. Then when you meet Luke and at then he acts like a show off, trying to impress you, but as you get to know him you learn that he has a big hearted and caring person you've ever met. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00am- 12:00pm: Dale's carpentry 12:00pm- 5:30pm: Ganache Mine district 5:30pm-12:00pm: Dale's carpentry Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "Whoa! Are you serious? How did you know what my favorite thing is? Thanks! I really love it!" *Boiled Spinach *Spinach *Juice *Shining Sashimi *Banana *Stir Fry *Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Red Honey *Blue Honey *Tulip *Southern Fried Rice *Southern Omelete Rice Likes: "Whoa, thanks! I really like it. It's great!" *Spinach Cake *Spinach Risotto *Chocolate Banana *Banana Pudding *(All) Mayonnaise *Grilled Clams *Carrot Cake *Cocktails Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" Family Father: *Dale Infatuating Heart Events: 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Luke standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Luke: Smiles. "Yo!" ''Pulls out a pot of Decent Honey. ''"There was a beehive on the tree that I was cutting. What a mess! Anyway, I brought something for you. You want it?" You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Decent Honey. Luke: Smiles again. "The bees sure didn't give it up easily, so I hope it's good." Raises hand in farewell. "See ya!" 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Luke before 10AM, the following conversation will take place: Luke: "Hey, ____! Good morning! It's beautiful today, huh? Why don't we have lunch together?" You: For best results: "Definitely!" Luke: Smiles. "Ok! Let's meet at the Sundae Inn around noon. See ya!" You: Nod. You must then enter the Sundae Inn by 12:30PM at the latest (if you're late the scene will not trigger and you will lose affection points with Luke for supposedly standing him up). When you go in, Jake will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place: Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" You: Nod just as Luke wanders in. Luke: Smiles and waves. "Hey! Thanks for coming! Let's eat... I'm starving!" You: Nod. There will then be a scene of you eating and enjoying the food: Luke: "Ahh. Food tastes better when you eat together like this. Do you want some more?" You: For best results: "Of course!" Luke: "Now you're talking! All right. Let's see which of us can eat more!" Both: ♥ Later that afternoon: Luke: "Whoa, I ate so much. You at a lot, too. That's sort of...cool!" You both leave the table: Luke: "Well, see you soon!" Both: Wave goodbye to each other. 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Luke standing there, then the following conversation will take place: Luke: Smiles. "Hey, sunshine!" Pulls out a Garnet. "I found this, but I don't know what to use it for, so here... Have it!" You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Garnet. Luke: Blushes and smiles. "It matches your eyes perfectly." Raises hand in fairwell. "See ya! Good luck with work!" Later, at around 1PM, go to the Praline Woods where Luke should be, and talk to him so that the following conversation takes place: Luke: "Hey! ____, you seem to be doing well lately ♪" Does his signature pose. "I've got an idea! Let's race to see who can collect 20 pieces of lumber first!" You: For best results: "I refuse to lose!" Luke: Nods. "Ha! Awesome! Okay, this is a race to collect 20 more pieces of lumber than you have now, so don't do anything silly like spending lumber on a new building! That'd be like running the wrong direction in a marathon!" Shakes his fist once. "Well, good luck! But don't hate me when I win!" Waves. "Okay, see you later." Runs off. Afterward, just bring out your axe and chop down 3 trees for lumber before talking to Luke again. If you're not that skilled with an axe yet, you can take your time and get the lumber within 2 days by using the hot spring to replenish your stamina. Go back to the Praline Woods around the same time as before, and talk to him so that the following conversation takes place: Luke: "What? You already collected 20 pieces of lumber? Wow!" Frowns. "Arg! What just happened? Did I just lose to a GIRL?" Smiles. "...You, you're good." Blushes♥ "You're one heck of a woman, ____! You beat me fair and square! Okay, see ya!" You: Nod. Both: Wave goodbye to each other. 6-Heart Event Talk to Luke at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: "Gather a little lumber and material stone each day. You'll end up collapsing from exhaustion if you try to get a whole house's worth of lumber in one day!" 2 Hearts: "You'll learn more axe techniques the more you practice. A journey of 1000 miles starts with 1 step. How many steps are in a thousand miles...?" 3 Hearts: "I've been told to walk slowly instead of running at full speed all the time. But life's too short to be slow!" 4 Hearts: "I got yelled at a lot when I was a kid. I got into all kinds of mischief! There's nothing wrong with causing a little bit of trouble, though." 5 Hearts: "I grew up imitating my Pops. All men should be strong!" 6 Hearts: "I'm glad I met you! I'm really glad you came to Waffle Island!" 7 Hearts: "I hate to think about what life would be like without you, ___." 8 Hearts: "You make me so happy, I feel like I owe you something." 9 Hearts: "I finally know why I'm always worrying about you. I...I...I... I lurve you, ___. ARGH! I messed it up!" 10 Hearts: "I'd do anything for you, ___! Being in love is awesome!" Proposing When you first propose to Luke you have to get him at work then you give him the blue feather. He will ask to talk in private he will take you to Darren's tree and talk to you about the blue feather and what it means. Then you tell him you want to marry him and you go to town hall and decide the date. He will wear a sky-blue tuxedo for the wedding. (see above at Basic Info). Marriage Lines Beginning: "Whether it's tomorrow, next year, or 10 years from now, I'll love you, Honey! Even after 100 years!" 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Luke will have a VERY rowdy, ambitious and hot-blooded personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have a determined expression, wear orange, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and his bangs will spike out in front of him. The girl's hair will be light brown and short, with two spiked "wings" on the sides of her head. Rival Most bachelors and bachelorettes have a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. Luke's rival is Selena, and their daughter will be Lucy if he is not chosen as a husband in Animal Parade. Rival Events None. Rival Marriage None. Rival Child None. Additional Information When you first meet Luke up in the Praline Woods (in the Ganache Mine area), he'll be the person to give you your very first Axe for chopping down trees for potential building material. Notice that on the hilltop there's a large root blocking a potential shortcut to the Carpenter's and Blacksmith's? Gill will inform you that he's been trying to get Dale to remove it, but he's been tardy in action. Go to the Carpenter's later to get Dale's side of the story, and Bo will run in to tell you that Luke's gone to the root with the intention of removing it himself! You all run to the root but arrive late as Luke's already gotten rid of it in one swing. This event triggers the future conversations and events that revolve around information for the Mother Tree, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest Sprites. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Luke's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of a bandana that's exactly the same as his old one, except now it's blue. He wears a black and green, short-sleeved jogging sweater that's open in the front, underneath that his shirt is red and his jeans are now a darker blue, and his fang-necklace has turned a darker grey. Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors